


Care

by burningtoobright



Series: MJ slams Peter Parker [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Peter Parker, Communication, F/M, Femdom, Spanking, Top!MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtoobright/pseuds/burningtoobright
Summary: MJ knows that Peter is itching to ask her to do something.The outcome involves a star wars movie and cuddles.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> In the previous ones, I've only really included their 'in the moment' stuff! Here's some expansion on their communication and aftercare.

Peter tries not to squirm, MJ’s hand rubbing gentle circles on his stomach. He can’t help the occasional flinch and snicker when she tracer his abs, the feeling setting off his ticklish side.

They’re laying on his bed, Peter in between MJ’s legs and leaning back against her front with his laptop on his lap. During the movie his shirt has been slowly sliding up, his stomach now bare and his shirt bunching up enough that his nipples are nearly visible. MJ seems to be enjoying herself greatly, humming and kissing the side of Peter’s neck.

“MJ?”

“Yeah?”

“The movie…”

“I’m watching,” she murmurs, bunching his shirt further up. “Do you want me to stop?”

Sighing, Peter closes his eyes and melts back against her, head tipping back against her shoulder. MJ kisses his neck and shoulder, stroking his abs more firmly with her right hand, her left raising up to brush her thumb over a nipple. Peter feels his breath hitch in his throat.

  
“MJ?”

“Yeah?” She closes her eyes, enjoying their combined warmth.

“C-Could you, um, you know that thing people sometimes do?”

Opening her eyes, MJ looks at him, blinking. “You gotta be a _bit_ more specific, Parker.”

Peter hesitates, face flaming red, then blows out a breath. “Could we cuddle a bit more?”

“Of course,” she kisses his cheek, a rare share of affection that only occurs in privacy.

She knows that’s not what he wants, not really. But she learnt a long time ago that Peter Parker can be like a baby lamb. She’ll need to coax him to tell or gently or he’ll bolt.

____

It takes a week. A week of Peter opening his mouth only to close it again, of MJ catching him eyeing her and flushing. Of those dark eyes expanding as Peter would stare off in fantasy land. They’ve waited for a free night to have Peter’s place to themselves, May out for another small work trip. MJ has noticed Peter trying to say something all evening, from the moment they left school all through dinner.

“MJ?”

“Yep?” She glances up from her book, Peter sitting opposite her on the couch.

He chews at his lip, leaning against the armrest. “Remember when you said I could… suggest stuff? For us to do?”

  
“Like the library?”

It’s a cheap move but she loves the way his face immediately turns red.

“MJ!”

“What? I’m giving credit where it’s due,” MJ shrugs. “You’re the one who wanted to do it in a sneaky place.”

“I-I meant one of my hideouts or something!” Peter winces, bringing his knees to his chest.

“Oops,” MJ says without feeling, then puts her book down. “But of course, we gotta talk to each other about this stuff.”

“Alright,” Peter sucks in a breath, still flushed. “Um, do you think… c-could we…”

MJ watches him struggle, something in her chest tugging worriedly. She knows that she’s sweeter with Peter than anyone else. Honestly, it’s hard not to be and anyone who’s met him can understand that.

But she still worries sometimes. Yes, most of their affection is reserved for when they’re in private, aside from handholding. But is she not making her feeling clear when they’re alone? Does she not express herself enough for Peter to feel comfortable?

She’s snapped out of her thoughts by Peter trying to speak once again. “Y-You know how you s-slapped my ass last week? When I was w-walking past?”

MJ blinks. She made him uncomfortable. She knew it. She’s a bad girlfriend.

“I kind of l-liked it,” Peter’s voice tapers off into a whisper, his entire body curling in on itself.

“You… liked it?” MJ blows out the last two words with relief.

She watches the top of Peter’s curly brown head nod. She has to fight down a relieved giggle. It isn’t her style and it would embarrass Peter.

“Sweetheart,” MJ says softly, watching him loosen at the pet-name. “You liked it when I patted you there?”

Another nod.

“And would you like me to do it again?”

Again, no verbal response.

“Petey, sweetie, I need to actually say things so I’m sure,” MJ’s brows furrow. “I don’t want to get confused.”

“I-I’d like to try that with you,” Peter looks up not directly at her, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. “If you want to.”

“Peter, I would love to try that with you,” MJ can’t help but smile now, more than glad when he smiles back. “Tell me if you want to try things, alright?”

“OK,” he smiles shyly, clearly pleased and at ease. “OK.”

____

It’s another three weeks before the topic comes back around again. With tests, patrols and everything crowding around them MJ collapsed on Peter’s bed with a deep sigh of relief. She’s not the one who goes on patrols. Peter is, but watching him swing around is no less stressful. Even now her heart is still pounding in her chest as the shower goes in the distance. Peter was higher on adrenaline than her, practically bouncing on his feet as he waited for her to finish her turn showering. He bounced off the wall to make his way to the bathroom.

And now that he’s done he just comes back out and collapses over her lap. MJ can’t help but laugh at that, scooting so her back in pressed against the wall and Peter is properly on the bed yet still laying across her lap. He’s shirtless, only wearing pyjama bottoms.

“You alright there?” MJ chuckles, rubbing her hand over his back.

“MJ?” Peter glances from where his face is buried in the pillow. “Do you think… could we do that thing we talked about?”

“Words, baby,” MJ coaxes gently, dropping her hand lower to rub his upper thigh.

Peter’s breath sticks in his throat at the touch. “Could you please spank me?”

MJ swears she goes into a cardiac arrest at those words. “Are you sure you want to try that now?”

Those large brown eyes peer at her again. “Yes, please. But only if you want to!”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’d really like that,” MJ leans over to kiss his back. “I mean because you may be sore from patrol.”

“I’m not sore,” Peter blinks at her, shifting slightly. “Really. All I did was chase a guy down and web him up. I just have a lot of energy.”

“Alright,” MJ runs her hand through his hair. “Get comfortable. Do you remember your colours?”

“Yes.”

“And when can you use them?”

“Whenever I need or want to,” Peter murmurs, crossing his arms under the pillow.

“Good boy,” MJ praises him, voice soft and deep.

She starts off light. Really light. Just the same little pats that she usually gives him just to watch him blush. That same blush is still permanently colouring his cheeks. Peter shuffles slightly, his pyjama pants slipping down just slightly to show the dimples on his back. She has to bite her lip at the way she watches those muscles in his back start to shift.

“You can go harder,” Peter mumbles into the pillow. “Enhanced strength and all that…”

MJ nearly smacks herself on the forehead. Of course Peter would barely be feeling a thing. Starting again, she makes each hit harder than the other, alternating between cheeks and peppering up and down his thighs. After a few minutes, it finally begins to take effect, a small whimper coming from Peter as he starts to shift.

“Are you alright?” MJ grasps one cheek, squeezing gently.

“M-More please.”

That sets something low in her belly on fire. Peter never asks for anything, or at least not directly. But he’s getting that soft look in his eyes, the tension bleeding out of his body.

“Good boy,” MJ murmurs, starting again. “Just let me take care of you.”

He begins to whine as she spanks him harder to the point that her own hand stings. After a few minutes, she tugs his pants down so they sit mid-thigh, finding the smack against flesh much more satisfying than cloth. Watching the way his firm behind reddens and shakes under the impact. It isn’t long before it’s a lovely pink, Peter hiccuping with tears.

“Colour, sweetheart?” MJ rubs his ass, voice gentle.

“Green,” Peter hiccups. “J-Just a bit more?”

“Of course,” MJ murmurs, squeezing a cheek again, relishing in his whimper.

By the time she stops, deciding that Peter’s ass is a fine, plump red, he’s weeping quietly into his pillow. MJ pulls his pants up and gently moves him onto his side, tucking his head under her chin. With an arm wrapped around him, she holds him close, using her free hand to pull the blanket over them.

“You were so good, sweetie,” MJ pets his hair, kissing the top of his head. “So lovely for me. You’re such a good boy, Petey.”

MJ keeps whispering to him, rubbing his back and kissing his flushed cheeks. She uses her shirt to gently wipe away his tears, Peter sniffling and calming as she does so. His breaths even out, his entire body going boneless and curling into hers.

“Are you alright?” MJ keeps her voice soft.

Peter nods, burying his face in the crook of her neck, her curly hair tickling his nose. Rubbing circles on his back, MJ keeps with the praise, humming occasionally to soothe him.

“Thank you,” Peter croaks out.

MJ perks at his voice. “Of course, sweetheart. Did you just need a good cry?”

“Kind of?” Peter sniffles again, stinging eyes closed. “I don’t know. I just… really needed to let go? Things have been stressful. I don’t know if that makes any sense or not.”

“It makes sense,” MJ mutters against the top of his head. “Were you OK with all of that?”

“Yeah,” Peter blinks at her. “I think I needed to get it out. Thank you.”

“It’s alright, just tell me next time if it’s to let your emotions out,” MJ squeezes him tighter. “I nearly had a heart attack. I thought I really hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Peter squeezes her back.

“Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?” MJ runs a hand through his hair. “I downloaded a couple of Star Wars movies on my computer.”

“Really?” Those brown eyes widen, Peter looking at her in awe. “Could we?”

“Yup,” MJ reaches over him for her computer. “Cuddle time.”

Peter slots against her side, sighing as he chooses one. Throughout the movie they don’t lose contact, finally closing the laptop sometime around one to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stress enough how important communication and care is. Make sure to always stay safe, sane and consensual!


End file.
